The invention relates to a protective device comprising a mask part, which covers the wearer's mouth and nose and is provided with means through which air can be supplied inside the mask part to enable breathing.
The above-mentioned protective devices are nowadays well known in connection with various stages of operation where fresh air for breathing has to be supplied to the worker. Examples of jobs where these situations are common include welding, grinding and cleaning. In the case of the above-mentioned jobs, the working conditions are often pretty difficult; problems are caused by high temperature and gases and impurities in the air.
Various protective devices provided with a mask part have been devised to solve the above-mentioned problem. An example of prior art solutions is the one described in Finnish application no. 973847.
The prior art solutions, such as the one according to Finnish application no. 973847, function well in principle but the draught generated by the flow of supply air has constantly caused problems. The reason for this is that some people are very sensitive to draught and the continuous air flow irritates the skin when one has to work for a long time. The problem is emphasized by the fact that the degree to which people are sensitive to draught varies greatly, i.e. even the slightest draught is uncomfortable to some people whereas the others are relatively insensitive to draught. The solution of Finnish application no. 973847 eliminates the problems caused by draught in respect of the eyes, for example, but not the problems caused by draught in the area of the wearer's nose and mouth.